


A Queen's Journey

by KammieCeleek



Series: The Saga of Queen Sarai II [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventures, Established Rayllum, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sequel to Halfling, The story of Sarai continues!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammieCeleek/pseuds/KammieCeleek
Summary: Viren dominated the lives of her family.  He was the reason she had no grandparents on her father's side.  He was why her uncle had become king at the age of ten.  And he was why her father had almost lost her mother.Now it was up to her to snuff out the shadow that he cast.Sequel to 'Halfling'.
Relationships: Aanya/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Saga of Queen Sarai II [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600501
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	A Queen's Journey

When I was a child, my father would tell me stories before I went to sleep each night. I heard fairy tales, like most kids, but those weren't my favorites. No, my favorites were the ones of a time before he'd become my father—stories of magic and adventure and monsters. Most of the monsters in his stories didn't scare me because they were gone or far away. Besides, Mom and Dad wouldn't let anything happen to me. They'd made that clear to me. And the first five years of my life were happy, spent in a bubble with Mom and Dad and not many others. I didn't know any other kids my age but that didn't matter. I wasn't lonely.

But… remember how I said most of the monsters didn't scare me? Well, there was one that did.

Once, he'd been a human mage—a dark mage. Back then, he'd been friends with Dad's stepfather and devoted to helping his kingdom better itself. Somewhere along the line, he'd become corrupt in a thirst for power. His greed drove him to manipulate others, including a king and his own children. Eventually, he was brought down by my mother, but he didn't stay dead. He returned years later, and that was when I learned a truth that most need to hear: not all monsters stay in stories. Some are alive and very real. And Viren? He was a monster that struck fear into me as a child. Even now, a fifteen-year-old girl on the verge of ruling a large kingdom, I loathe the day where I will face him again. Because Viren is alive. He's still out there.

And I'm going to finish what my family started.


End file.
